


Judicious Corner Use

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Furiosa in a corner of the garages</p><p>Fabulously smutty Maxiosa art by Youkaiyume, smutty fill by me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judicious Corner Use

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Raffinit for the title

  
_Art by Youkaiyume_

* * *

 

The first time she went on a trade run together with Max, he spent the entire time looking at her. She was driving their new war rig, a little less impressive than the one they'd crashed in the canyon but a heavy piece of machinery all the same, and it felt good, familiar, comfortable.

Everything was different, the Citadel a new place, the Tribunes ruling as fairly as they knew how to and sometimes Furiosa wasn't sure she fit into this new world, with her Imperator's mind, but the Fury Road was still the same. As she shifted gears and felt the engine rumble through her feet, through her legs, through her seat, she knew that this was a place that still has space for her.

"What?" she asked, when he gave her that look again on the way back.

He hummed, caught in the act. Even blushed slightly under his sunburn and his scruff.

She glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"Just, uh. Looks good. Seein' you behind the uh, wheel. Again," he muttered after a long moment.

Something in his halting speech, in the way he blushed, in the way he was shifting in the passenger seat, made her rest her hand on the gearstick, idly caressing the top of it with her thumb.

He made a small choking sound.

Furiosa looked out the windscreen and smiled slightly. This thing between them was not new, started the first time he came by to visit, not long after the revolution. It had taken time to grow comfortable with having him in her space, in her bed. With wanting him there. With the way he looked at her, full of desire. Taken time to trust that he was only interested in doing something about that desire if she was too.

Once they'd gotten comfortable...

Well, the way he looked at her now was making it a little hard for her to concentrate on the road. She shifted in her seat, and he grinned wolfishly.

"Be a while before we're in my room," she said, unsure if she was trying to quell his desire or her own.

"Mm," he agreed. "Might not wait until then though."

She glanced aside at him sharply, unsure what he meant.

"There's uh, a corner. In the garages," he said after a moment. His voice dropped to a rough rumble, and she wondered if he was already picturing them there. "Outta sight."

"Not out of earshot though," she said, considering it.

"Mm, you'd hafta be quiet," he nodded with a glint of a grin.

The thought made her squirm a little, to get fucked there, even if it wasn't likely that they'd be found. To do it there, almost in public, trousers shoved out of the way, feeling him shove into her rough and hasty. To bite down on the moans and cries that he usually encouraged out of her so enthusiastically.

To walk up to her quarters after with his seed dripping out of her.

She squeezed together her thighs, her breath coming out with a whimper.

 

She sent Ace up with the trade manifests, trying to act brisk and businesslike even though it felt like her cheeks were aflame. He gave her a strange look, glanced at Max, and then shrugged.

"Sure Boss."

The rest of the rig crew was busy with the vehicles, and it wasn't very hard to slip away, Max leading her to that corner he'd apparently been thinking about since he first saw it. It was behind a piece of old garage door, a narrow gap between it and the rock wall. Around a corner, so there was only the barest hint of light, but she followed him into that space without hesitation, feeling herself slick in her underwear, her whole body primed to his presence.

She crowded him against the rock wall to finally, finally kiss him, nipping and licking, enjoying his soft groans. His hands landed on her hips and pulled her in, letting her feel how hard he was.

"Been thinking about this all day?' she grinned against his jaw, scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin just under his ear.

He made a sound like the breath got punched out of him, and then he was unlacing her trousers, shoving one hand inside to get his fingers on her. Moaned at the slickness he found.

"M-maybe," he admitted, rubbing slow circles around her clit. "How 'bout you?"

"Since you—ohhh. Since you put.. the idea in.. my head," she breathed, hips twitching into his touch. She pressed closer until two of his fingers slid down and pressed into her cunt, and moaned against his shoulder.

He used his free hand to pull at the wraps of her top, scooping out her breasts, and bent down to suck at her nipple, drawing a strangled little sound out of her. His fingers pushed into her slow and lazy, so good but not nearly enough.

"Gotta be quiet," he paused to say, with something of glee in his voice, before switching to the other nipple.

"Fuck you," she gasped.

"Mm, gonna fuck _you_ ," he said. "Up against the wall. Yeah?"

The way he glanced up at her, mouth still at her breast, made something clench in her stomach, and she could only nod breathlessly.

Apparently that wasn't quite enough for him. He pressed up against her, hard and heavy against her, his shirt rough against her sensitised nipples and two fingers still inside her, and breathed in her ear.

"D'you want that?"

"Yeah, fuck, yeah," she gasped, kicking off one boot. He caught on and pulled his hand from between her legs to shove her trousers down to her knees, so she could step her bare foot out of it. Then he pushed down his own trousers, freeing his erection. It was red and a little slick with his pre-cum.

He turned her away from him, pressing up against her back until she was against the garage door. She moaned at the feeling of his cock up against her ass, so wound up by now that she tilted back her hips, trying to feel more, to get him where she needed him. He chuckled in her ear and pressed his cock into the channel between her thighs, mindlessly rutting against her for a moment, cock slicking against her cunt lips until she felt like she'd go crazy if she didn't feel him inside of her.

"C'mon, fuck," she gasped, and then he finally, _finally_ aligned himself properly and slowly pushed into her, lifting her left leg to the side to get a better angle, his right arm wrapped around her waist to steady her, his hand on her breast.

She clenched her metal hand as he bottomed out inside of her, his hips pressed up hard against her ass, the fingers of the hand that was holding up her leg just about reaching her clit, stroking it lightly. It wasn't quite enough, wasn't the focused stimulation she liked, but with how wound up she was and the hard, grinding thrusts of his cock into her, it was enough to make her see stars. She could feel how wound up he was, too. This wasn't going to take long.

"Wanna come inside you," he gasped against her ear. "P-pump my seed into you."

"Gonna have to walk to my quarters," she whispered back, feeling herself blush and squirm at the thought of encountering anybody on the way up. "With your seed leaking out of me."

"Yeah, you would," he agreed, a hitch in his breath. "D'you think anybody would know? About the mess of cum in your trousers?"

She moaned loudly at the thought, and his right hand slipped up over her mouth, his hips speeding up.

"Better be, uh, be quiet, or they'll definitely know," he breathed, sounding strained. She licked at the fingers covering her mouth, tasted herself, and sucked one of his fingers between her lips. Grazed it with her teeth, and Max's breath went ragged against her neck, his hips shoving up against her hard. She slipped down her right hand to rub hard at her clit, in time with the last, eratic thrusts of his hips, just enough to gasp for breath as he groaned and pulsed into her, her knees trembling as she came, too.

They both needed a moment to come down, his weight pinning her against the garage door, warm and relaxed now, keeping her upright when her knee wanted to buckle. Max slowly let her left leg slip to the ground, moaning softly at the way her cunt clenched around him with sudden aftershocks.

After a few moments he pressed a kiss against the back of her neck, just over the brand, and slowly withdrew. Furiosa whimpered at the sudden emptiness, at the feeling of his thick cum dripping out of her and down her thigh. He turned her around in his arms, and they kissed, slow and lazy, both still catching their breath.

When the kiss came to an end he reached down to pull her trousers back up her legs, and she wiggled a little to help them over her hips. Furiosa grimaced at the feeling of it, thick leather against her over sensitised body, underwear already sticky with his seed.

He must have sensed that the excitement of the idea was tipping over into unease, because he leaned in close, nipped at her earlobe.

"Let's go to, mm, to your quarters," he breathed over her ear, and a shiver ran down her spine. "Sooner we get up there, sooner I can—I can lick you clean."

Furiosa drew in a sharp breath, feeling her face get hot all over again.

"Better get going then," she grinned.

 

 

 

 


End file.
